poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Shaun the Sheep: The Movie
''Pooh's Adventures of Shaun the Sheep: The Movie is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Shaun is a mischievous sheep living with his flock at Mossy Bottom Farm. Tired from the monotony of life on the farm, he hatches a plan for a day off. However, he accidentally sends the sleeping farmer to the big city inside a runaway travel trailer. Bitzer follows him and orders the sheep to stay on the farm. In the city, the farmer receives a blow to the head and is hospitalized and diagnosed with amnesia. He leaves the hospital and ends up becoming a hair stylist, using his memories of shearing the sheep, even though he still does not know who he is. The sheep, meanwhile, find life impossible without the farmer, so Shaun goes to the city, unaware the rest of the flock follow him. He manages to disguise them as people, but is himself captured by Trumper. He encounters Bitzer there, who was also captured, and they, along with a homeless dog called Slip, escape. Slip takes them to the farmer, but the Farmer no longer recognises Shaun, and Shaun is left heartbroken, misunderstanding his owner's hostility. Shaun then discovers the Farmer's memory loss, and he and the flock devises a plan - they will send everyone to sleep, then abduct the farmer, and take him back to the countryside. They create a fake horse, upon which they place the farmer. They succeed in getting to the farm, evading Trumper along the way. The flock try to wake the farmer up, but Trumper follows them. The flock tries to hide in a shed and wake up the farmer. Trumper tries to drive the shed into a nearby quarry with a tractor, but the farmer regains his memory. Shaun saves the flock and Trumper is defeated by the bull, whilst Shaun and the flock realize how much they need the farmer, and he realizes how much he loves them. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Rocky, Ginger, Fowler, Mac, Babs, Bunty, Nick and Fetcher, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Lord Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Lord Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls and Team Rocket will be wroking with Trumper. * Both ''Chicken Run and Shaun the Sheep: The Movie were made by Aardman Animation. * Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games and Shaun the Sheep: The Movie will all be released in 2015. * Pokémon 4Ever, Pokémon Heroes ''and Shaun the Sheep: The Movie'' were released on DVD and Blu-Ray by StudioCanal in the UK. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers